


Master and Student

by TheaBA12



Series: Another Story [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pochantas World, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Aqua and Vanitas do not get along. Perhaps Aqua has to see how he has changed to know where his intentions are
Relationships: Aqua & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Another Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Master and Student

Hateful blue eyes looked at him.

“You freak!”

Vanitas awoke with a start and groaned. He hardly was able to sleep and when he did bad dreams plagued him. 

Of course, of all the memories that had to be dreamt today was that particular one. He looked about his room and was surprised not to find at least either Namine or Strelitzia peeking in on him. They usually wake him up whenever they woke up.

Though it wasn’t till he smelled the air that he knew something was wrong. 

“KYAAAHH!!!” 

“Water! Water!” 

Vanitas sat for a bit before falling back into bed. He groaned though he was smiling. 

Guess, it was the start of a new day.

Heading down, Vanitas follows the smoke to peek his head around the doorway to the kitchen. Hareraisers and Floods were running about the room in a panic while Namine held a spatula that was on fire. Strelitzia was attempting to fan out the fire with a towel. 

This was quite the scene and Vanitas snapped a picture. He then summoned Missing Ache.

“Water!”

A stream burst through from his keyblade and splashed all the residents in the kitchen. The Unversed made a few noises in indignation at the treatment while the girls turned to him in surprise.

Instead of getting mad at him for the actions he took, they smiled at him nervously. 

“Good morning, Vanitas,” 

They both looked bashful after being caught by him. 

“Sorry, we didn’t wake you up. We wanted to surprise you,” Namine admitted.

Vanitas arched a brow, “I thought we agreed kitchen all mine after the last disaster,”

The girls turned completely red in the face at the reminder. He didn’t mind the attempt especially since it was a kind act. No one had ever done something like that for him. So, despite teasing them for the actions, he treasured the memories.

“Yes, well we did say try,” Strelitzia muttered.

Vanitas shrugged before snapping his fingers. The Unversed than dragged the girls out and Vanitas set to work. He began to pull out all the ingredients and opened the cookbook Remy gave him to the recipe he had in mind. 

The girls then started setting the table. They sat down patiently while now and then petting the Hareraisers and Floods. 

Vanitas came out with four plates. On each a perfectly cooked omelet was upon the dishes. The smell made the girls smile and their stomachs growled.

“Thank you, for the food!”

Vanitas nodded before placing the extra down on the floor for the Unversed. They ran about and shared it among themselves. It seemed they were learning manners from Strelitzia over sharing. 

“It sure has paid off to learn from Remy,” Namine said.

“I guess,” Vanitas admitted. 

“Well, its amazing either way,” Strelitzia complimented.

As they finished, the girls took the dishes to wash. Vanitas left to the living room and merely laid down on the couch. A Flood crawled up and rested upon his chest while the others merely got comfortable.

“So, did you get the text?” Strelitzia asked.

She and Namine returned from the kitchen. They sat down on the couch while holding their gummiphones. Vanitas shook his head.

“Well, Aqua has requested everyone to go to the Land of Departure,” Strelitzia shared.

Vanitas frowned hearing the Master’s name. He recalled his nightmare and wondered if it was an omen.

“By everyone I assume she meant only all you precious lights,” Vanitas snapped.

Namine frowned, “Aqua would know better than to exclude you,”

Vanitas hummed but knew Namine was still angered over her argument with Aqua. The master had been able to make the quietest girls become angry with her accusing Vanitas of using them. Neither stepped down from arguing over the situation before Namine finally shouted. Still, despite being in his defense Vanitas felt his presence maybe making things worse. 

Strelitzia reached out and held his hand. He looked up to her.

“You’re our friend. We have every right to defend you,”

Loving smiles directed at him of all people. He wanted this and so he gave a cocky smile. 

“Well, who better to give Miss Perfect a hard time then me,”

The girls giggled.

XXX

“So, the big news for today is that today we’ll be splitting into groups,”

The confused looks were amusing. Still, Aqua shared an amused smile with Terra and Ventus. 

“And go check on some worlds,” Aqua finished.

Finally, the confusion turned into excitement. Considering, how much training has already been done nothing was better than experience. Also, she wanted to find Sora just as much as anyone.

Riku and Kairi high-fived and teamed up with Mickey. Xion, Roxas and Axel looked happy for the new change. Aqua, herself looked forward to spending time with Terra and Ventus. Though as she scanned the group, she realized she forgot the last group.

Namine and Strelitzia were obviously excited over finally going to other worlds. Vanitas, himself was smiling quite happily at their expressions. However, he stopped smiling once he noticed her eyes on them. 

She knew her relationship with the three was still shaky especially after the argument. But she also just couldn’t bring herself to trust Vanitas even after the peaceful weeks.

“I’ve decided to join you three, considering Namine is still new,” she spoke.

Immediately, Vanitas’s expression twisted into something unreadable and the girls’ own smiles faltered. She couldn’t help but feel hurt by this.

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking,” Strelitzia asked.

“Well, considering Namine still needs more training and Your memory is still foggy its best I come along,” Aqua replied.

“Seriously? What about me?” Vanitas asked. 

Aqua cursed herself in leaving him out. She just couldn’t help but still show her doubts over him. 

“Look, I know you have experience-“

“Experience? Well, last I checked you certainly didn’t have enough when you went on your mission,” Vanitas argued.

Aqua tensed as she noticed the moving shadows around him. 

“That’s only because I had just became a master. Besides it wouldn’t have needed to have happened if you-” Aqua stopped.

Her fear and anger had gotten the better of her. Vanitas was waiting for her to finish her sentence. His face showed amusement over her negative emotions.

“Oh, please do finish Master Aqua,” he mocked.

Aqua immediately was ready to argue only for Namine to intervene. The young blonde placed herself between them. Then she turned and placed a hand on Vanitas’s shoulder.

“We understand,”

Namine then steered Vanitas away from Aqua. Aqua couldn’t help but feel disappointed in having fallen into that one. She should’ve seen it coming but she still couldn’t forget everything Vanitas had done. 

She recalled when Vanitas had stayed first at the Land of Departure. She had not been for him to stay. It had led to the first fight between herself and Ventus. Vanitas and Terra awkwardly listening to everything. Vanitas had stayed silent throughout it and Terra attempted to mediate. Then Vanitas had simply taken hold of Ventus’s hand and the argument was over. 

Then before she knew it after a couple months, Vanitas announced his moving to another home.She never really thought over how in those few months, Vanitas never showed any danger in fact it was her own attitude that led to driving him out. Though it seemed he wasn’t holding back now in putting up with her.

As she thought over her own thoughts, Ventus ran forward with a loud clap.

“Also, for our newbies! New clothes!”

Roxas and Vanitas turned with a death glare but Ventus merely ignored with a wink. With that Namine, Roxas, Strelitzia and Vanitas were yanked over and given cases. The group left to change inside while the others waited.

Terra approached Aqua then.

“Still, not going to forge a keyblade?” He asked.

She smiled sadly, “Honestly, I am still not ready. Seeing it in another’s hands is strange.”

Don’t get her wrong, she was happy her keyblade was in trustworthy hands. Also, it was protecting Namine and teaching her to defend herself. But it still felt like a part of Aqua that she couldn’t seem to ignore. She didn’t regret putting her master’s own keyblade down as it was tradition but couldn’t help feel a bit useless now. The last time she didn’t have a keyblade, it had not ended well for her.

Terra chuckled, “Like it isn’t ready to forgive,”

She glared at him for that comment and he held up his hands in defense. 

“Just letting you know that you should give Vanitas a chance especially since you don’t know the whole story,”

“And you do,” She questioned. 

She instantly regretted her response upon seeing his smile fall a bit. He seemed to age in just that moment.

“Unfortunately, remember Xehanort raised him,”

At this Aqua couldn’t help but be a bit shocked. Despite knowing Vanitas had been made by Xehanort, she hadn’t really thought over how he had been raised by the man. Even, if her master had forgiven his old friend she herself didn’t. She never wondered what Vanitas’s own response to that truth was.

“Nice to see some color on you,”

She and Terra turned around at this to see the others had finished dressing themselves. 

The new attires suited each pair quite well. Namine and Roxas were dressed in almost similar colors. Though the change was Namine wore a white dress covered in a light blue vest with a hood. Yellow and black also colored some parts of her outfit. Roxas though was entirely in black with a long jacket and ankle length pants. He had a few darker yellow tones with navy coloring parts of his outfit. Both also had attached four pointed star symbols with Roxas wearing his shrunken and Namine a more flower like star. Roxas also wore an extra accessory of an earring.

Strelitzia was also entirely in white only now with a top that was coral colored. Also a short vest that was teal and wore still her white sleeves. While Vanitas was dressed in a red jacket with some navy and black. His pants also dark navy black with some knee high boots with red straps. 

Aqua couldn’t help but stare as it was her first time seeing Vanitas’s bare hands. They were covered in scars and Vanitas was attempting to cover his hands. He was conscious of them.

“Roxas, seriously black?” Xion asked.

“Oh shut up. You and Axel aren’t ones to talk,”

“You both look great,” Kairi complimented. Her attention to the blushing Namine and Strelitzia.

Vanitas hid behind the pair but Ventus came forth with a shy smile.

“You look really good,”

Vanitas huffed and looked away though anyone could see his cheeks red. Ventus then took one of his hands and though Vanitas tried to pull away, Ventus didn’t let go. His smile dimmed upon seeing the hands but he acted like nothing and pulled out a small black box. 

“A gift,” Ventus told him. 

Vanitas showed surprise before opening the box. Inside was an Unversed symbol placed upon straps similar to Ventus. As well, as a red wayfinder inside.

“Ventus,”

“Ven! Come on, everyone calls me that,” Ventus scolded.

Vanitas simply gave a roll of his eyes. The giveaway to his emotions though may have been the shy Hareraiser that was suddenly born. It was gripping Ventus’s leg tightly. The blonde chuckled before pulling out the strap and helping Vanitas into it.

At that moment a bright light appeared in the sky. It was moving from one direction to another. It looked as though it wasn’t sure of the direction it was heading. The screaming though alerted a few who recognized the voices.

“WAHHH!!!”

Webby Vanderquack and Max Goofy burst from the light and fell directly towards the group. Max immediately was caught by Terra but Webby crashed straight into Vanitas’s chest. The surprise and sudden out of breath expression on Vanitas was quite funny.

“Ugh, Webby never again!” Max groaned.

“Haha! Oh that was fun! Right Bunni!” Webby shouted.

Vanitas merely grunted as his eyes were trying to refocus. 

“Maxxy! What are you doing here?” Goofy asked. 

The older Goofy had run to his son in concern and delight at his sudden appearance. 

“We were visiting Lady Strelitzia and Namine along with Sir Vanitas. But I remembered what you said and Webby came up with an idea,” Explained the knight in training. 

“Yup! Though, uh...King Mickey sorry,” Webby apologized. 

She held out his star shard out to him and he chuckled. 

“No worries, Webby! Gosh, if anything you remind me of my good old days,” Mickey told.

Webby smiled brightly and turned with a thumbs up to Max. Max merely groaned. 

With that the groups started heading out each to a different destination. Aqua realized quickly she had no keyblade to summon a corridor. Namine and Strelitzia were still practicing this so they couldn’t do it. Leaving to Vanitas opening a dark corridor to Aqua’s displeasure.

“No,”

“Why?”

“Because it isn’t safe,” Aqua argued.

“Just put on your armor then. They’re okay with it,” Vanitas snapped.

She then pointed out to him how inconsiderate he was for not thinking of Webby and Max’s safety. This was the wrong thing to say as it angered Vanitas even more. Strelitzia tried to mediate along with Max while Webby simply looked back and forth. Namine stayed silent with no emotion on her face as she glanced then to the star shard. No one noticed her eyes suddenly dulling and her hand moving to the star shard.

In the next second it burst with light surprising the whole group. They all screamed as it wrapped them in its power and shot through the sky. In a zig zag they went with no actual direction before suddenly the light burst and them falling though the air.

Aqua easily landed to her feet but she flinched as she heard the other five crash.

“OOmpfh!”

“Ack!

“Yeow!!”

“Why m-ow!”

“Weee!!”

She turned to only covered a very amusing smile. Strelitzia laid at the bottom with Vanitas on top of her followed by Namine. Then Max and with Webby laughing on the top of their pile.

“This is not something I want to get used to,” Max muttered.

“I second that,” Vanitas agreed.

“Why? That was fun!” Webby said.

“Do you guys mind getting off?” Strelitzia spoke up.

Webby immediately got off with the other four following her example. Aqua though noticed their looks of panic to while Strelitzia simply got up onto her knees. She wondered what was up with that. 

Namine was holding her head and Vanitas checked on her to which she shook her head. He gently lifted her up as they looked about the forest they had landed in. A strong wind blew in their direction before moving on.

Vanitas then summoned a Flood and nodded to it. Aqua immediately summoned a spell only for Strelitzia to crash into her. 

“Whoops! Still have some wobbly legs,” She said.

Aqua knew the shove was intentional and turned to see the Flood gone. Not even asking her for what to do the five left walking.

“Hey! Now hold on,” She ordered.

They all turned to her with confused looks.

“Where is the Flood you summoned?”

“Wh-”

“Out to survey the area of course!” Webby answered with a smile.

Aqua showed surprise at this. Vanitas looked like he really wanted to say some insult but held his tongue.

“We’ve trained with the Unversed. They can survey an area and Vanitas can see through their eyes,” Max explained.

“O-Oh. Well, if we’re to survey more land how about we split up,”

Webby and Max looked excited as it was the first ever mission they be doing. Namine, Stelitzia and Vanitas though suddenly tensed. It would appear they foresaw her intention.

“Right, me and Vanitas. The others can go with one another,” Aqua ordered.

Vanitas slowly walked a good far distance to her side. Namine and Strelitzia looked ready to argue though he didn’t seem to want to when Webby spoke.

“How about we even each other out! I’m going with Bunni!” Webby suggested.

She didn’t wait for an answer from Aqua. She walked over to Vanitas and held his hand. The tension suddenly eased.

“Okay, message on Gummiphone if anything happens!” Namine said.

With that she went off with Strelitzia and Max. Aqua then turned to the other two.

“Bunni?” She asked.

It was the only thing that came to her mind in that moment. Vanitas visibly blushed while Webby chuckled and nodded. 

“We have nicknames for each other. Mine’s Ducky!” She announced proudly.

Aqua couldn’t help but smile at her before leading the way. As she walked forward she glanced back and forth to see if she was being followed.

“Let’s switch places if you don’t trust me,” Vanitas growled.

Aqua shot a glare at his tone before continuing on. Webby though turned to Vanitas and gently pulled on his hand. She then noticed his scars.

“Oh, Bunni,”

She attempted to heal but he shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. Someone already tried and it didn’t work,” Vanitas assured.

She looked ready to argue but kept silent instead. As they continued walking she finally asked him what was on her mind.

“Why doesn’t she trust you?” She asked.

“Remember how I told you that I did a lot of bad things to others?”

She nodded.

“Well she was one of them. So, I deserve it,”

Webby frowned at the answer. 

“I thought we could give second chances?”

Vanitas looked amused and didn’t respond. Neither knowing that Aqua had heard. They stopped near a waterfall and were surprised at no Heartless appearing. Vanitas though turned his head up when he felt something. 

“What’s wrong?” Aqua asked.

Vanitas showed surprise at the concern before focusing.

“The Unversed made contact with someone. She has a heart of pure light,” He informed. 

“Could be one of the new princesses. Anything else?”

“No, but…”

Vanitas suddenly ran off causing Aqua confusion. She followed him and Webby immediately after seeing the panic on the girl’s face.

Having dashed ahead, they lost sight of Vanitas. Aqua cursed him for the action as they didn’t know where to go. Webby though didn’t seemed bothered at all. She brought a red ruby and threw it in the air. 

The ruby glew and immediately changed to that of an Archraven. The Unversed though had a pink bow on its head to Aqua’s disbelief. 

“Ravenette, please lead us to Vanitas,” the knight mage pleaded.

The bird Unversed cawed before flapping its wings and leading the way. They followed it and came to see a battle already occurring. Aqua noticed the number of Unversed present and fighting off Heartless.

Had Vanitas sent an Unversed to follow the others in concern?

Namine was summoning spells from a good distance and hitting any Heartless that got too close. Max easily spun and rode about with his skateboard and staff. Strelitzia was using all her strength and taking out a good number of Heartless.

It was when Strelitzia jumped into the air that Aqua saw her companions suddenly change attitude. Vanitas who had been using magic combos immediately dashed to her and Webby. Not thinking twice he dismissed his keyblade and yanked her wrist and Webby’s. Max skated to Namine and pulled her onto his board. The Unversed that were helping were in such a silly manner running away and panicking. 

“Barrier!” shouted Namine.

The barrier formed around them as Strelitzia struck her keyblade down.

Now, Aqua understood the scare. Pillars of light erupted but the earth quaked and broke apart taking out the Heartless. The huge hole in the center couldn’t help but leave Aqua speechless.

They peeked over to see Strelitzia scratching the back of her head with a nervous smile.

“Too much?”

“Not at all,”

With that the four involved in the battle collapsed to the ground. Aqua showed surprise at Vanitas suddenly being tired. Though she noted how Unversed in the battle had taken hits vanishing and how Vanitas had flinched. He also hadn’t tried to teleport to her as he usually would in battle. 

“Vanitas,” Namine began.

Aqua noticed him suddenly look a bit nervous.

“We agreed that the Unversed were only supposed to be scouts,” Strelitzia finished.

Both looked very displeased with him which was quite a rare sight. 

“Well, I was just making sure-”

“No. You feel the pain then and it makes you slower,” snapped Max.

He and Webby had their own disapproving looks. Aqua stayed silent to see how it would play out. Eventually, Vanitas turned with a glare but crossed his arms remaining silent instead.

“Okay, there is one watching over the princess of heart discovered,” Vanitas admitted.

The four looked like the discussion wasn’t over but instead let it be. With that Vanitas led the way to the princess. As they walked, Aqua chose that moment to approach Namine. The blonde glanced at her silently but didn’t say anything to her.

“Namine?”

“Yes?”

“About, Vanitas. Did I understand well that the Unversed affect Vanitas?”

Namine turned to her with a bit of surprise before looking down.

“Yes. He feels when they are destroyed. It causes him pain though he’s used to it, it really isn’t good for him. He has the mentality of using not taking care of himself even if he wants the pain to end,” Namine explained.

“Pain?”

“Sadly...Xehanort made him destroy the Unversed knowing the pain they would cause to Vanitas. So, he forced him to hurt himself and when he told Vanitas to send out the Unversed and you all destroyed them he was in constant pain,” Namine admitted.

Aqua was horrified and suddenly felt a bit sick. She hadn’t stopped taking Unversed down whenever she saw them in the Land of Departure. Vanitas had never said a word to her but she had seen how her friends had simply treated them like a pet. 

“I...I didn’t know,”

“I know. To be honest, he'll be upset with me over this but you asked because you’ve been finally noticing what he is actually like,” Namine said.

She smiled at Aqua before rushing forth to catch up with Vanitas. He turned to her with a knowing look before she took his arm into her own.

So, the only Master he ever got to know did all this to him. Perhaps, she finally understood why he hated her title and treated her as such. She turned to see the Archraven calmly perched on Webby’s shoulder. Taking a breath, she walked over to Webby and without a word reached out her hand to the Unversed.

At first the bird pulled back it’s neck but sensing no danger slowly reached out. Aqua smiled weakly knowing it take her a bit to truly trust the creatures. They made contact and she shivered for a bit.

I would like to get to know you better, she thought.

She hoped her feelings would reach and turned to the front. Vanitas glanced back but didn’t show any anger. He looked wary instead which she understood. She had been like that too.

Upon reaching a clearing they could see a village. They decided to better just watch and Vanitas soon pointed to the princess. A young tanned skinned woman with long black hair was carrying the Flood with no fear. The surprise was evident on Vanitas’s expression at how his Unversed wasn’t being treated as a monster.

“Well, looks pretty peaceful,” he commented.

“Maybe, but those Heartless appeared out of nowhere and got us by surprise,” Strelitzia spoke up.

Aqua hummed, “Alright, we’ll just watch for the time being then,”

With that, they took a spot each to sit and relax for a bit. A wind passed by them again and went to the direction of the princess.

“That breeze must be something like a spirit,” Namine noted.

“She called the Unversed a spirit. So it must be something they believe in though she is totally wrong with the Unversed,” Vanitas added.

“I think it fits. After all, it is watching over her,”

Aqua got looks of disbelief. She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about this and look the other way. Then chuckles were heard except for Vanitas, who looked shy suddenly.

As they continued to keep watch, Aqua watched how close the five were. Webby was on Vanitas’s shoulders with her Archraven laughing with him over something. While Namine and Strelitzia leaned on both sides of Max as they listened to whatever the story were showing their own amusement. The boys began to taunt one another but in a playful manner and the girls at times simply commented on their silliness. This was indeed a good group of friends with strong bonds. 

But what seemed to really surprise Aqua is indeed how different Vanitas was with the friends that had reached out to him. She had only known a cruel and mocking boy that simply wanted to destroy her. And now here he was smiling and laughing with a teasing know it all smirk yet very open. She saw that he had protected his friends knowing he be weaker by it but nonetheless putting them first. She had indeed misjudged and could see why Ventus wanted to try harder to be with Vanitas.

She needed to give him a second chance just like everyone else.

Before, she could say anything to him though there suddenly erupted screams from the village. They turned to see Heartless appearing all of a sudden. Their target was the new princess of heart they had discovered. The Flood pushed back the lesser ones as well as the magical wind protecting her.

“Let’s move!” She shouted.

At her command, Namine immediately held her keyblade above her head. A light gloved from the tip and white chains shot out to the top of the heartless. Vanitas and Strelitzia airstepped and started sliding upon the chains. Both summoned orbs of both light and darkness and Vanitas suddenly summoned portals. Both then jumped through and together hit the different orbs in different directions. It looked like a meteor shower raining upon the Heartless.

Aqua was impressed by their teamwork. She with Webby and Max had landed in time to get the people safely away. They then rushed over to the young maiden and attacked the Heartless. 

However, before Aqua could summon a barrier a trio of Heartless jumped to her blind spot.

“Aqua!”

Aqua prepared for some pain but instead she heard shrieks. She opened her eyes to see three floods having taken the hits for her. She quickly summoned the barrier as they faded and turned to see Vanitas suddenly losing his step. He fell from the chains and in front of the larger Heartless present.

“Storm!” Namine shouted.

A gust blew in time to push Vanitas up back to the chains in time for Strelitzia to catch his hand. The pair landed safely with a barrier Namine summoned as the small blonde shot up and threw her keyblade. She warped and slashed at the Heartless and did this repeatedly.

Aqua couldn’t help but grit her teeth. Vanitas had been able to stand up but his movements got a bit slower. Namine was running out of stamina and Strelitzia wouldn’t be able to hold out on her own. 

I need my keyblade! I need to protect all of my friends!

Namine, Strelitzia, Webby, Max and finally Vanitas flashed into her mind. To having accepted Vanitas was a huge step. 

Her heart cried out to another piece of her.

Namine was surprised as the keyblade Rainfell jerked away from her hand. Light wrapped around it and immediately the keyblade changed form. It’s new keychain was Aqua’s wayfinder and was in the shape of the crest of a wave with another wayfinder in the center. 

Namine, Strelitzia and Vanitas stared in surprise as they had seen this happen before with Vanitas’s own keyblade. Vanitas didn’t think twice as he grabbed the keyblade.

“Master Aqua!”

Aqua turned to him as he threw the keyblade at her. She released her barrier in time to catch it.

Brightcrest, her heart told her. It felt right and complete in her hand. With that she immediately brought it into the air.

“Thunder,” She shouted. 

The bolts appeared and took out countless Heartless as she cartwheeled around and summoned an array of spells. She then dashed to the other three keyblade wielders before spinning about and performing Spellweaver. 

Aqua couldn’t help but smile as she did her best move and fought. It felt good to be using all her strength and having her keyblade back. The Heartless were immediately dealt with and the battle was over.

She smiled at her small group who smiled back. 

“Thank you. Namine, I…”

“It’s okay it was always waiting I think,” Namine expressed.

Then Aqua turned to Vanitas and gently reached her hand out. Vanitas tensed and shut his eyes when she began ruffling his hair. Vanitas gawked when suddenly she pulled his ear.

“Ow!”

“That nearly killed you,” she scolded.

“You left your back open!”

“Even so, you never endanger yourself like that,”

She eventually released his ear and as he covered it, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I think we can learn a thing or two from one another,”

Vanitas looked still too shocked before grumbling under his breath. 

The princess of heart, called Pocahontas, thanked them for protecting her people and herself. She was still holding the Flood in her arms before walking to Vanitas.

“This is from you. Thank you, for taking care of me,” Pocahantas thanked.

Vanitas nodded before taking the Flood and it gently merging back with him. They were invited to eat and so they stayed for a bit. They then summoned a proper barrier to allow them to know when the world maybe in danger. 

Arriving back, they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive. Vanitas then speaking rather softly that Aqua almost didn’t hear him, asked to make dinner. She agreed only if he accepted help. He agreed begrudgingly.

They worked in companionable silence and worked to make a good dinner as well as dessert. It was a good meal for their friends should they have not received a meal yet. 

“You’re better at cooking then they are,” Vanitas noted.

Aqua assumed he meant the girls to her amusement. 

“Well, cooking was always one of my chores,”

Vanitas nodded as they continued to prepare the food. When it was done, Aqua decided then what she wanted to ask.

“Vanitas,”

“Yeah,”

“I was wondering if you would like to take private lessons with me?” She asked.

“Why?”

She smiled even as he looked at her in suspicion. 

“I would like to know more about you. Besides, we have to work to a solution to those Unversed,”

“Look I can’t-”

“They’re helpful but we have to worK so that it doesn’t affect you too much,” She interrupted.

Vanitas looked confused before looking down. He didn’t give her an answer and Aqua chose to wait.

When everyone arrived they immediately were hungry and thanked the pair for the food. They exchanged tales over the adventures. Aqua showed off her new keyblade and everyone was happy for her. They then prepared to return to their home worlds.

Vanitas then approached her.

“What hour would work best for you...Master Aqua?”

Terra, Ventus and everyone for the exception of Namine, Strelitzia, Webby and Max gaped in shock. 

“The hour of noon, my student,”

Vanitas and Aqua exchanged their first smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So, notes Vanitas has Missing Ache it happened during training. Also, anyone noticed Namine got possessed for a second and there is a reason for that. You could probably guess who considering if anyone knows me when reading my fics in concerns to Namine. Strelitzia has super strength in a scary way the reason is Even Ienzo found data for her to return but neither understood why it came from Marluxia’s final form which gave her the strength. Alrighty hoped you enjoyed I gotta a few more to write.


End file.
